


Duma

by HaneGaNai (nezstorm)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt Renji, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/HaneGaNai
Summary: Przesunął pewnie dłonią po jego piersi. Znając na pamięć każde wgłębienie, każdą bliznę. Czułe miejsca, których drażnienie mogło doprowadzić czerwonowłosego do szaleństwa. Ale nie dziś.





	Duma

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting old works I deleted from FF.net last year.

Przesunął pewnie dłonią po jego piersi. Znając na pamięć każde wgłębienie, każdą bliznę. Czułe miejsca, których drażnienie mogło doprowadzić czerwonowłosego do szaleństwa. Ale nie dziś. Dziś ograniczył się do zwiedzania. Upewnienia się, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Sprawdzenia, ile blizn przybyło. Uwielbiał Renji'ego takim, jaki jest i nie zamieniłby go na pacyfistę, ale czasami, gdy po każdej walce przeprowadzał te swoiste oględziny i natrafił na wyjątkowo brzydką ranę, gryzło go to, że nie był w stanie zapobiec jej powstaniu, że go nie obronił. Wiedział, że Renji wyśmiałby go lub nawet rozgniewał się, gdyby mu o tym powiedział – w końcu był dumnym mężczyzną, nie potrzebował niańki – ale nic na to nie mógł poradzić. Tak jak dziś, gdy jego palce spotkały się z krwią. Nie mógł się jednak zdradzić i zrywając się z łóżka pobiec po bandaże. Nie, mógł tylko zmarszczyć brwi i kontynuować zwiedzanie.

Na szczęście nie znalazł nic więcej i jego dłoń powróciła do wcześniej odkrytej rany. I trwała tam póki oczy czerwonowłosego nie uchyliły się, póki jego usta nie powitały go uśmiechem, dotykiem. Odwzajemniając pocałunek przycisnął mocno dłoń, która nie opuściła jeszcze rany, sprawiając, że Renji odsunął się z jękiem. Unosząc brew właściciel Zabimaru oderwał rękę Ichigo od swojego boku by zobaczyć jak doskonale pokryła ją ciecz wydobywająca się z jego ciała. Nadszedł czas.

\- Upaprzesz mi pościel, idioto. Zrób coś z tym. - po czym bezceremonialnie wypchnął swojego kochanka z łóżka, uważając jednak, by nie upadł na ranę i nie pogłębił jej. Renji spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem.

\- Nie bój się, nic mi nie jest. - czyżby go przejrzał? Nie, na pewno nie. Grajmy dalej.

\- O, z pewnością. Ale że dałeś się zranić tak słabemu przeciwnikowi? Niewiarygodne. Może następnym razem będę trzymał cię za rękę i pilnował by biednemu Renji'emu nic się nie stało, co? - oczekiwany efekt w postaci oberwania poduszką i Renji'ego wymaszerowującego gniewnie do łazienki – osiągnięty.

Czasami ciężko jednak było grać. Udawać przed czerwonowłosym, drażnić go. Trudno było powstrzymać zmartwienie.

Rozłożony w łóżku obserwował krew swojego kochanka na swojej dłoni z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy – nie mógł się zdecydować czy pozwolić sobie na uzewnętrznienie smutku w czasie, gdy tamten zajęty jest bandażami, czy pozostać obojętnym, gdyż nie wiedział, kiedy czerwonowłosy wróci. I gdy Renji znalazł się z powrotem w ich sypialni już opatrzony udawał, że śpi odwrócony do niego plecami. Pozwolił mu wrócić do łóżka i zgarnąć się w jego ramiona. I wciąż udając, że śpi przywarł do niego najlepiej jak mógł – w końcu nie robił tego świadomie, prawda? Po chwili ciepło drugiego ciała oddało go w ręce snu.

Renji z westchnieniem wtulił twarz w miękkie włosy, wiedząc doskonale, co miało miejsce. Ale i on nie był lepszy. Obaj grali dobrze swoje role pozwalając dumie czasami wkraść się między nich. Odsunąć ich od siebie. Lecz i tego przeciwnika zdołają kiedyś pokonać.


End file.
